


A Sansational New Life

by Protofighter



Series: The Sansational Sans Series! [1]
Category: Underswap (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Dad Gaster, Fear of Discovery, Gen, Green DETERMINATION, Growing Up, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, Slice of Life, Social Anxiety, Trying to be a good sibling/son, sorta?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protofighter/pseuds/Protofighter
Summary: I was a simple person I believed, I liked to not be a bad person and I enjoyed playing a game called Undertale, among other things.Unfortunately that doesn't save me from dying, which leads to my current circumstances. I was... not content to be drifting through the Void as a Green SOUL, but I accepted my fate, after all I was dead and all that was left to do was to fade away. I didn't expect to have the very core of my SOUL ripped out and pulled into a new vessel.I opened my eyes (that I thought I'd never have again) to a alarmingly large and close skeleton face. So, as any reasonable person would when suddenly waking up to a personification of death after dying, I screamed causing the skeleton man to almost drop me. This was my lovely start as the skeleton man's son, and my life as Sans Serif. Son of W. D. Gaster the Royal Scientist and soon to be big brother of Papyrus Serif. I really hope I don't screw up the timeline or die (again).





	1. Wake up, it's the brand new day of the rest of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello one and all, as you can probably tell I am Undertale trash. Not only is this my first fanfiction ever, it had to be a pseudo Self-Insert. 
> 
> This idea came to me one day when I was reading Underswap fanfics and thought to myself: "Huh, it sure would suck to be Underswap Sans. After all he is way too cheery and energetic, I would probably collapse pretending to be him within an hour." Thus, this fanfic was born and I'm already dreading it. Why? Well to answer that question, I plan for this to be a 3 part series. This part will focus on Sans as he adjusts from being a human turned into a monster, the lingering after effects from being human, and the most dreaded of all growing up all over again. The next part will eventually focus on his life and reactions to having the Final Soul fall into the Underground and all the unpleasantness that comes with it (control goes to one with the most DETERMINATION after all). And the last will center on life on the Surface and all the things that come with it. So wish me luck with this rather titanic endeavor, and a thank you for trooping through this Author's Note.
> 
> Also italics tend to stand for thoughts.

  _This is not how I expected my day or life to end_ , I thought to myself as choked on smoke and cowered from flames that weren't far from my corner of the warehouse that I had ended up in.

The day had started out like any other boring, monotonous day. I got up at the butt-crack of dawn, cleaned myself and got ready for another day of Adulting like every other person. I left my apartment after checking to make sure I locked it, twice in fact because I was just a bit of a worrywart. I then went down the hall, _thank god for living on the first floor_ , and got ready to walk from my ~~trashy~~ apartment into the city. As I suffered minor sleep deprivation while walking to my job of the day, I pondered why I had the audacity to not buy a bike. I then mentally smacked myself for that thought, after all I had nowhere to put it and in between the rent, food, and my precious Internet I couldn't afford one. _Well_ , I amended, _I could afford one, it would just have to come from the nearby dump which... really wasn't worth it._

After some time walking I finally reached my favorite out of my two jobs. This job was working at a rather large bookstore, with multiple stories and many, _many_ books to keep track of and stocked. Still, it was less stressful than my other job, which was customer service. As a person who was diagnosed with Social Anxiety, to a degree that my psychiatrist recommended medication ~~that I couldn't afford~~ to help me with it, I found my second job to be a special kind off hell. I swore to myself that if I ever had a anxiety attack I would buy the medicine, no matter the cost. I digress though, as you probably want to know the events that led to my... ending. As average work days went it ranked around the middle,  _ha ha am I not a beacon of wit_ _?_ I successfully avoided major social interaction  ~~read as customers~~ , and a coworker took pity on me so I managed to  **not** starve through lunch today.

 The work day ended and I absentmindedly wandered through the city, subconsciously hoping I wouldn't get mugged or something. When I heard a call for help, I froze as it was a **child's** voice. Anxiety filled me as countless thoughts flickered through my head as to why they would be calling for help. The smell of smoke drifted my way, what made it worse was that it was coming from the same direction as the child's voice. I looked over and startled as I realized I was in front of an old, not-so abandoned warehouse in the city that had smoke pouring out the the broken windows on the upper half. I yelped, running up to it wondering how I would get inside. A close look at the door revealed a small gap at the bottom big enough for a child to crawl through, or a rather scrawny adult.

I squeezed myself through, and was immediately assaulted by the smoke and heat. Coughing I called out for the child, and heard a weak reply from a corner. Crawling on the ground I did my best to avoid the flames and reach the child. I managed to reach them though not without a few burns. I gave them a quick check over to see if I would need to help them to reach the way out. I took note of their brown hair and their blue sweater with twin purple stripes. Chiding myself for my distraction, I looked over their exposed skin and was relieved to see that they only had minor burns. It was also a relief that they managed to stand up on their own. As I guided the ~~strangely familiar~~ child to the exit we heard a loud crash, which only spurred us on to move faster. I was horrified to find a piece of debris had landed in front of the small gap, especially since it was not a small piece. The child next to me whimpered, filling me with a sense of DETERMINATION. After all, they were just a kid and had a whole life ahead of them. I could do them this one last act of kindness, as I was already getting woozy from the smoke and the child was no better. So with DETERMINATION fueling me I lifted the debris so the child could escape, before they crawled through the gap they whispered two words with tears in their eyes. **I'm sorry**.

Thus leads us to where I last left off, knowing with dread that once I passed out, **I wouldn't wake up again**. Sadly, the inevitable occurred and I passed out from the smoke.

**GAME OVER**

 I fell into the Void... It was dark and endless. There was no sense of time or space, it would have been incredibly disturbing if not for this soothing numbness spread throughout my being. It took a surprisingly long time, ~~for whatever time was worth in this place~~ , for me to realize that  **I DIDN'T HAVE A BODY**. Even the numbness of this place couldn't entirely mute this panic, and thus I was treated to the strange and disturbing sensation of trying to flail while lacking limbs, ~~along with a body~~. After my panic slowly receded and was subdued by the numbness I realized I did actually have something like a body, sorta. I had seemed to be reduced to a glowing green heart, like a valentines heart. As I studied it, ~~myself?~~ , I noticed it was a pretty dark shade of green, like the color of a wine bottle. I looked closer and noticed the multitude of small cracks running through it like veins, and disturbingly enough they seemed to pulse and **grow** , and every time they did I felt a faint sensation of pain. After that pleasant ~~terrifying~~ observation, I decided to check my surroundings once more in the vain hope that something had changed. It was the same featureless Void. Slowly, I began to accept my fate, I was stuck here until the day I faded away into nothing. It was not a pleasant realization, and I let the numbness take me. With the numbness surrounding my being, time passed

Some time later in this Void I felt an odd sensation, like someone was calling my name while yanking gently on my innards. It was very weird, and it was **growing stronger**. It quickly reached an intensity that could almost be painful, and then.... I felt a harsh tug and ~~~~**shattered**. I was losing my self, my memories, my hopes, my fears, my dreams, and identity. I was broken, managing to catch only a few small and jagged shards of self as I started to fall.

I was changing, melting, becoming something... else. I felt too much, it was almost painful especially after the numbness of the Void. I felt exposed as if **everything** was pressing into me, foreign and intense. Slowly, so slowly, these feelings died down from the chaotic maelstrom to a more manageable sensation. I felt a foreign... energy seeping into me, mixing with some energy  ~~when did that get there?~~ inside of me and strengthening it. I drifted off with a feeling of safety and love.

"It is was success! It worked! Thank the stars...." These were the first words, **real words** that I heard since my... end. Needless to say I was very enthusiastic, as this meant I wasn't alone! I struggled to open my eyes, squirming, fighting a feeling of exhaustion. "He's already awake? He should still be resting, the green DT infusion helped stabilize him but his SOUL would still be weak...." Needless to say that what he was saying confused me. I refused to let my confusion stop me, but it was pointless, the exhaustion pulled me back into the darkness. That dizzying chaotic darkness.

I awoke once more to the sensation of being rocked gently accompanied with a soothing humming. Wondering what the heck was going on and feeling much more rested, I squirmed once more and ever so slowly opened my eyes. "That's it Sans, you can do it. Just open those sockets my Little Star. Come now just a little more, let Daddy see those little lights." The one that held me gently encouraged me with his words, filling me with a sense of warmth, of love. Finally I manged to open my eyes, blinking a few times as they adjusted to the world for the first time. First I focused on what was in front of me, namely his torso. He appeared to be wearing a white long-sleeved dress shirt, along with a black sweater-vest and a dark purple bow-tie. With my observation of his torso complete, I looked up at his face. It looked liked a malleable porcelain mask, except it **was** his head. I realized his **was** a skull, and not a human one. He had a slash across his face that lifted into a smile. As I looked higher up his face I noticed his left socket had a pretty cyan blue ring and in the other a warm orange ring, I realized that they served as his eyes. Oddly enough he seemed to be lacking a nose, just featureless bone where his nose should be. All my observations occurred in a rather short period, which led to a quick processing time. My thoughts after I registered my observations went like this: _A bow-tie and sweater-vest? Cute but dorky. Let's see the rest of him... Pale, mouth-slash, and eye sockets with lights in them. Wait.... OHMYGODSKELETON IDON'TWANTTODIEAGAIN. **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH**_. Which led to me crying as I have seemed to have lost the ability to internalize and hide my terror.

The suddenness of my crying led to him almost dropping me, thankfully he recovered quickly. "Oh, it has been a while since I last gave you some of my magic. Shh.... Don't cry I have you Sans." The man holding me gently rocked me, groping behind him for some time before pulling out a baby bottle full of purple transparent fluid. He pushed into my mouth, which brought an instinctive reaction to bite down on it. The fluid filled my mouth, and it tasted **wonderful**. I started to suckle it down as fast as I could, due to the sudden and intense feeling of hunger I hadn't realized I was experiencing. "There, feeling better my Little Star? I'm glad you're taking the feeding so well, I was worried that you would reject my magic." I blinked up at him causing him to chuckle fondly at me. "I'm glad you're feeling better my baby-bones. That crying gave me quite a scare Sans." I hummed, pleased with my meal before my mind short circuited. _Sans? **Baby-bones?** **A SKELETON MAN?!** Holy fuck I'm in Undertale! I'm one of the actual characters! I'm not just any character, I'm the one that goes through RESET hell!!!_ Needless to say I started crying again, which led to him almost dropping me again.

This is how I started my new life as Sans the skeleton. Oh boy, I'm in for a bad time...


	2. Sorting out the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that... wonderful start with my new father I get a few new revelations about my situation. These revelations simultaneously make everything both better and 1000x worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics for thoughts
> 
> Bold for EMPHASIS

_What a wonderful start..._ I thought sarcastically to myself. My sudden wailing nearly gave him a another heart attack and almost causing him to drop me... **again**. Thankfully like before he managed to stop from dropping me. I was impressed, he had to have some quick reflexes to have done that after all. As he gently and anxiously shushed me, I contemplated why I was so coherent considering I was a baby. I decided it was probably because I was a **Monster** baby, and thus didn't have the normal biological limitations a human infant would have. I didn't consider this a good thing, after all being a baby is going to boring and very distressing. _Why couldn't I have skipped the baby years? This... this is going to be slow and awful_.

I blinked as I realized Gaster was talking to me once more. "Ah, it looks like you have calmed down. No more crying? Please no more crying...." He looked down at me in distress and no little wariness, something I would have found amusing if it wasn't directed at a me, a baby. I wondered in vague amusement what my chances of survival were if a baby made him so nervous. I then remembered I used to be human, and any humor I found in the situation died, as that could have some influence as to why he was wary. He looked at me in concern, causing me to realize that I was probably making strange faces. I could only hope he thought that I had made those faces for strange baby reasons. So as not to distress either of us further I forcibly squashed those thoughts, and proceeded to **not think about it**.

"Oh! It's almost time for my meeting with the Queen. What to do with you...? I can't leave you here alone... but it would be disrespectful to bring you with me to the Queen... On the other hand she has been asking to see you. Would it be improper to fulfill her request during an official meeting? Though she is fond of children, perhaps she wouldn't see it as disrespectful?"

I stared at him in confusion. _The Queen? As the Royal Scientist isn't he supposed to report to Asgore? Why is Toriel still here?_ It seemed that he had reached a conclusion while I had been thinking. He tightened the bundle I was wrapped in, grabbed a what looked like a sling and wrapped it around himself. I was confused until he placed me inside it to act as a baby carrier. I found it a bit annoying though as I couldn't see what was going on, as it completely blocked my view of the what was outside of it. As he walked around, I was lulled back to sleep by the gentle rocking motion.

_There is golden hall. There are two figures cast in shadow. One holds something tightly in its hand. One of the figures approaches the other and-_

I jolt awake at the feeling of a foreign ~~tainted~~ touch. "Oh my, it seems I have woken the little one. His name is Sans, is that correct?" I blinked the blurriness out of my vision before realizing I was being held by someone new. I looked up and saw **her** , Queen Toriel in all her splendor. There were no other words to describe her than a regal beauty. Though she was beautiful, there was a heaviness about her as if she was weighed down by some crushing burden. I felt sorrow for her, but there was also this unshakable sense of unease of being so close. My instincts were whispering that she was very dangerous, that I wasn't safe around her. I forced down my unease and made sure to smile and giggle at her, to lighten some of the shadows that seemed to cling to her. It seemed to work, as she gave a fond smile and a soft laugh. _Wow, even her laughter is lovely. No wonder she is so loved_ _by Asgore and Sans_.

Gaster looked down at us in relief, probably glad I didn't start randomly wailing again. "Yes,it seems that he likes you. Now that the official business is out of the way, may I ask for your assistance in more personal matters? I fear that I was too hasty in his development, and that there will be long term consequences for such rash actions." At his words Toriel frowned at him, but made a gesture at me. A black box popped up in above me for all of us to see.

* Sans -

ATK 1  DEF 20

HP 15/5

* This child is DETERMINED to be kind.

 

Her eyes widened in alarm, before narrowing. She turned a rather intimidating glare on Gaster, causing him to break out in the cold sweat of fear. "Would you kindly explain to me why his HP is so low, and also **why his CHECK brought up DETERMINATION** **?** " Gaster's expression turned more solemn, though some traces of fear still lingered. "I had told you that I had rushed his development, unfortunately it caused his SOUL to become... unstable. What little Green Magic I am capable of was ineffective. I did not have time to find a healer, so I used what resources I had available to me. As I was studying the SOULs in hopes of finding alternate methods of breaking the barrier, their DETERMINATION was available to use. More specifically I used a purified and diluted sample of DETERMINATION extracted from the Green SOUL." "You did **what?** " Gaster grimaced at her scorching glare, but forged on with his explanation. "It stabilized his SOUL, but also seems to have caused some permanent damage. This is why I brought him to you, I need help. Papyrus is running on a slower development, and it will be years before his SOUL is developed enough for his form to be stabilized. As for Sans, I am very concerned at what the exposure to Green DT will to him long term."

Toriel sighed at his words, an exhausted look settling on her face. "I cannot say I know what long term effects such exposure will cause. As it was Green DT it likely that he might develop empathic abilities, as Kindness at its base form is Empathy. His defense will also be likely to be naturally higher than average, which will be beneficial as he has stunted HP. Other than that I cannot make anymore theories as to what long term consequences that might occur." She sighed once more, before looking at me and giving me a soft sad smile. "We can only hope that he remains strong despite his limitations and talents." Her gaze shifted as she turned her head to look at something, Gaster's gaze followed hers before turning solemn. I followed their gazes and found myself looking at a painting, a family painting.

Depicted in this painting were four people, two adults and two children. Toriel and Asgore stared warmly from the painting, each had a hand placed on the child before them. Asriel smiled sweetly from the painting, and I felt a pang of sorrow at the thought of his demise. My attention was diverted when my gaze fell on the sole human, it was quite a shock as I realized what I was seeing. After all, it wasn't Chara in the painting, it was **Frisk**.

Suddenly a lot of things made sense: why Toriel was here instead of Asgore and why Gaster was wearing different clothes than what is thought to be his fanon outfit. _I'm not in Undertale, I'm in Underswap! I'm going to have to deal with a depressed sibling and a missing dad! I might have to face a murderer, I don't want to die again!_ I gave myself a mental slap, especially at how **shortsighted** I was being. _I'm going to be a son, I'm going to be a big brother. Whatever happens, happens. I'm just a baby right now, I'll focus on all that later. Right now I'm Sans, a Monster, and I need to learn what that means and how to deal with it._ Despite my self-assurances, I couldn't help the feeling of anxiety at the thought of what the future might bring. _...Oh god, please, **please** let me not fuck this up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've said before I have no beta, so if any mistakes pop out to you please let me know.  
> Also, if you have any ideas for the Baby Sans arc please, PLEASE share them since most of my ideas start around the time Papyrus comes around which won't be until Sans reaches his toddler years.
> 
> Also, Magikarp Jump is surprisingly addictive....


	3. Why Gaster, why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the meeting with Toriel has ended, Gaster decided it was time to go home. I quickly find out that despite being the Royal Scientist, he has no idea on how to care for an infant. At all.

Apparently, Gaster's meeting with the Queen was the last thing on his agenda for today, so he decided to go home to his place in the Capital. Apparently, since he had assistants working with him at the Lab, they had convinced him to take residence nearby as he was planning on having children. I was **extremely thankful** for this, as it seemed that he didn't think there was anything wrong with **raising an infant at the Lab**. That thought was unsettling, to say the least, I could only shudder to think how bad things would have gone if I had been a true infant.

As we finally reached his place, which turned out to be an apartment, he looked down at me. "This will be our home, for now, my little Star, I hope the things that my assistants had given me will benefit you. Though I don't know why they gave me so many strange things, do babies really require so much excess?" I blinked up at him in confusion, wondering what he was talking about. _Don't Human babies need lots of care? I can understand Monsters might have less need for things such as diapers and baby powder, but they probably still need a lot of care. Hmm, I wonder what his assistants gave him for me?_

We entered the apartment and I got my first look at the place. _Wow, it's... pretty empty._ _I mean there's only an old-looking sofa in the living room along with battered flat-screen television. The kitchen area has a small table with a stool and baby chair, and fridge and stove look a bit worn down as well. Even the walls seem lifeless, as they seem to be a dull beige color. I wonder how the rest of the place looks._ This place had an empty, cold feel as though it was rare for someone to reside in this place. I suppose that it made sense though, as he had been completely content to live at the Lab. _Once again, I'm so very thankful for his assistants convincing him to rent this place. If I had been raised in the Lab, I would probably end up getting paranoid about my life turning into some of the less-than-pleasant origin stories of the skelebros._

As he went through the apartment, I noticed 3 doors, one was open showing a bathroom with a shower-bathtub combo and a sink. _I guess it makes sense for there to be no toilet, after all, only human food has the physical substance that passes through you._ The other two were closed, and as he was heading to one, I guess that these two were the bedrooms. He opened the door to one of the rooms, showing me the room I would be growing up in. It was a pretty normal baby room, with a crib and a small playpen with soft toys in it. There was also a small bookshelf that had some baby books, though the other books weren't exactly baby material. Some books were normal baby books like 'Peekaboo with Fluffy Bunny' and 'Fluffy Bunny plays with their friends.' The others... had titles like, 'Advanced Puzzle Mechanics, 3rd Edition' and 'Astrology: A Guide.'

Gaster carried me over to the crib and set me down, almost clipping me on the mobile hanging from the crib attachment. "There we are, I'm glad that my assistants helped me acquire your bedding and containment area. Though I don't know why they insisted on acquiring these ridiculous soft things, and on such simple books. My choices in literature are obviously superior to such ridiculous choices, such as 'Peekaboo with Fluffy Bunny.' What information is this book supposed to convey to its audience? How to play a nonsense game such a peekaboo?" He scoffed as he looked over at the baby books on the bookshelf with derision.

"Now that you are settled in, go to sleep. I will check on you in a few hours." After he said that he walked out of the room and turned off the light. I stared vacantly at the door, shocked at his abrupt departure. _He just ditches me here?! He didn't even tuck me in! How am I supposed to go to sleep like this?!_ I flailed my arms and squirmed trying to get my blanket out from under me, as I lacked proper coordination and strength to simply pull it out from under me. After some time and effort, I failed in my self-appointed task but succeeded in tiring myself out. Exhausted I drifted off into a deep sleep.

 

_Heavy, cold fog surrounds the two of us. The trees rustle in the artificial breeze, snow falls silently to the ground. The child stands before me, a small smile on their face. They wear a bandana around their neck like I do. Their bandana is orange with abs drawn upon it. The child wears two orange, tough gloves. We both smile at each other in excitement and unease. After all, this **has to happen... right?**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry about my long absence to those that read this, I got swarmed with a whole bunch of personal issues. All that ended up making me forget about this story, but a someone kind enough to leave a comment helped remind me of this story. I'll try my best to catch up on the months I have missed and then some. Thank you for your patience.


	4. A Dream is a wish your SOUL makes, and Nightmares are the things you fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one dreams... they rarely have control. No amount of DETERMINATION can change that. 
> 
> The future seems so bright it's blinding. Yet, the brighter the light the deeper the darkness.
> 
> DARK  
> DARKER  
> YET DARKER  
> I CAN NO LONGER FEEL THE LIGHT  
> I AM SO SORRY MY CHILD

"Come on bro wake up. Sheesh, I thought I was supposed to be the lazybones between the two of us." I groaned at the familiar, _~~foreign,~~_ voice calling out. "Nyeh heh heh, wowie, you really **are** worn out. I told ya that the last minute training session was a boneheaded idea." I groaned once more, finally finding my voice. " ~~ **Papy~**~~ why must you pun so early in the morning? What time is it anyway?" I groaned lifting myself off the couch, grimacing at the stiffness of my joints. 

~~Papyrus~~ smirked, looking at the clock on the wall. Tucking his hands into his pocket of his signature orange hoodie, he answered. "Hmm~ looks like it nearly nine thirty. Say, didn't we have plans for the day?"

At his words I froze, words rushed out of my mouth as I panicked. "AAAAAAHHHHHH! OHNOICAN'TBELIEVEISLEPTINSOLATEWEHAVETOGETEVERYTHINGTOGETHERRIGHTNOW!" ~~Papyrus~~ laughed at my reaction, grabbing my bandana to keep me from running off. "Relax bro, I have everything in the car. If we leave now, we'll make it to the party with the others on time." He smirked down at me, spinning the keys on his free hand.

I pouted, knowing he let me panic for his own amusement. "I find it hard it hard to believe a bonehead like you would have gathered all of our supplies without my supervision." He grinned in response, answering me with a chuckle. "Even a lazy bag of bones like me can be motivated to do some work, especially when it's something so important and fun. Now come on, let's go meet up with the others"

~~Papyrus~~ picked me up, in a reverse piggyback. I blushed furiously, letting out a yelp. " ~~Pa-Papyrus~~ I can walk by myself! There's no need to carry me!" He chuckled, walking out the door locking it with a snap of his fingers. Walking onward, he reached the red convertible sitting in the driveway. He tossed me into the passenger's seat, snickering as I yelped once again. Looking around as he got into the car, I saw the beach supplies set up in the backseat. "Buckle up bro, safety first and all that." He glanced over at me to make sure I did as he said, not starting the car until he was sure I was buckled in safely.

As he drove I looked around, watching the surroundings change from the suburbs that we lived at to the city nearby. It was a warm and lovely sunny day, perfect for playing outside. I watched as Monsters and Humans went on their daily lives, greeting each other and co-existing happily together. It made me happy to see things going so well, it gave me HOPE.

As ~~Papyrus~~ drove, I turned on the car radio. He groaned as a familiar song played, causing me to laugh. "I don't see why ~~Napstaton's~~ music is so terrible to you. His music is pretty popular even with Humans, so it can't **that** bad." He rolled his eye sockets with a huff. "That egomaniac doesn't need any more fans, he wouldn't know humility even if it sucker punched him in his stupid metal face." He growled out in irritation, causing me to roll **my** eye lights in exasperation. "Honestly, you probably don't like him because **I** do." He blushed a bright orange, focusing intensely on the road and notably not responding.

"HEEEEEEEY YOU BONEHEADS OVER HERE!" I jerked in my seat causing ~~Papyrus~~ to snicker. Scowling at my brother, I quickly waved at our friends on the beach. ~~Alphys~~ was wearing a black one-piece swimsuit, a broad, fierce grin stretching her face. Next to her stood ~~Undyne~~ in a midnight blue one-piece with frills around her waist, waving shyly. "I-I'm glad that you guys made it, you t-two are a bit early even!" She smiled shyly with only hints of her yellow teeth showing. " ~~A-Asgore~~ and ~~Chara~~ are running a bit late, so we should start setting up everything."

As I jumped out of the car to help with setting up the for the party, ~~Papyrus~~ tossed me a bag with swim clothes. "Hey bro might wanna get changed, wouldn't want your cool battle body to get all wet do you?" I turned and gave him a bright smile, causing him to grin fondly at me. "That is an excellent idea! I'll change quickly so that I will be able to magnificently assist in the setup!" The others laughed and waved me off to go change.

I hummed happily to myself as I changed, excited for the day. I was so excited for this, I had been waiting for days after all. To have all our friends together filled me with happiness.

I froze, smile falling off my face. An unbelievable feeling of fear swept over me, my bones rattling from the intensity. "Wha-? What's happening? Why does it suddenly feel so wrong?" I curled my arms around myself, in hopes of controlling my shaking.

**It didn't work**.

I rushed outside of the changing room and froze. I was in ~~Snowdin~~ , clad in the battle body I had changed out of.

_What's going on?! I was just a the beach, wasn't I? How did I end up here? Something is very, **very** wrong...  
_

I wandered around filled with an intense sense of wrongness. As I looked around I realized why I was so uneasy. There wasn't a single soul around, ~~Snowdin~~ was completely empty. A sudden ringing started from my bandana, something vibrating against my collarbone. I yelped grabbing onto the offending object and pulling it out in front of me. It was a cellphone, the caller ID showing it was Undyne. I answered it shakily, deeply unsettled by the events going on. "S-Sans! What are you still doing in Snowdin?! You need to leave immediately that thing has been hunting down Monsters and dusting them! You need to leave now!" As I felt my SOUL stutter in fear at what I heard, I replied quickly and shakily. "A-alright I'm going to go to Waterfall, i-is it safe there or sh-should I keep on going?" There was a shaky, harsh breath on the other end of the line. "I-I don't know, just go. GO NOW."

I rushed through ~~Snowdin~~ as I headed towards the exit to Waterfall, only to freeze. The usual thick fog was absent revealing a small dust-covered figure, it turned around, face unsettlingly empty of any emotion.

**That _thing_ started to walk towards me**. I froze, terror making unable to move, as **it** slowly and calmly moved ever closer. **It** raised its dust-covered toy knife.

**AND SLASHED DOWN.**

"NO! **SANS!** " I heard someone scream out as I crumbled to dust.

 

 

 

~~~~**G A M E  O V E R**

 

 

 

**~~WAKE UP MY CHILD, THIS IS ALL JUST A BAD DREAM. YOU NEED TO WAKE UP. I SWEAR TO YOU THIS TIMELINE SHALL NEVER COME TO PASS.  
~~ **

**~~W A K E  U P~~ **

~~~~Suddenly, I clawing my way out of the darkness that was trying to consume me. As I struggled my way to the reality that incomprehensible voice said one more thing.

~~**PLEASE KNOW THAT NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, I TRULY LOVE YOU MY LITTLE STAR.** ~~

~~**I AM SORRY.** ~~

 

I woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, that sure went south! Poor Sans, that nightmare was a doozy and he's only just started living again.  
> Good thing it was only a bad dream, right? 
> 
>  
> 
> =)


	5. W A K E   U P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares are awful to experience. On the plus side, I get to meet one of Gaster's (Dad's?) assistants. I wish it could have been under better circumstances...

_I'm dead, I died, they killed me, I'm dead._

With that thought, I woke up **screaming**. I heard loud clattering and a voice shouting, the extra noise only serving to make my panic worse. I continued to wail as loud as I could, my fear allowing nothing less. My SOUL was pounding violently and erratically in my chest. I could barely breathe, my fear was chocking me so strongly.

_MAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOP!!!_

I felt something wrap around me, at first it only serves to make my panic worse until a gentle rocking and soothing humming served to calm me down a bit. My fear was still intense and consuming but it wasn't enough to send me into a blind panic anymore. I could barely make out Gaster's voice as he talked to his phone in a panic. Ironically I calmed down even more at his worried voice. Enough to make out his words through my quiet sobbing.

"Felix?! Yes, I need your help now! Sans had a night terror and he can't calm down. What? I don't know what caused it! His Blue Magic was flinging things all across the room, and he was **screaming**. I could feel his terror, he was projecting like you did as a child. Yes, thank you very much. I'll see you soon."

Gaster released a sigh, putting down his phone to rub at his face. He gave me a worried look and continued to gently rock me, gently wiping at my tears. "Shhh, calm down my Star. An old friend of mine is coming to help you. He was a natural empath as a child as well, so he is well versed in Green Magic as a result. He should be able to help calm you, as well as help you with your ability as you grow older." His reassurance was nice but this lingering terror would not fade, thus my tears would not stop and he continued to worry.

Eventually, there was a knock on the door, which Gaster rushed to answer. The door opened to reveal a pale brown cat Monster. As Gaster quickly ushered him in I noticed that his eyes were a warm and gentle green color. Before Gaster even had a chance to open his mouth, the new Monster nodded with an 'I see' expression on his face. "I understand what the problem is, this little fella had a rather bad night terror giving both of you quite a scare." An irritated look flashed across Gaster's face at the words. "Of course he was terrified, I was just... rather startled by his shouts. As well as the intensity of his magic at his current age. He managed to toss around many of the objects in his room with his uncontrolled magic."

The other Monster sighed at his words. "That isn't what I meant and you know it **Wingding**." Gaster flinched at his words, abashed. "Yes, well... I was rather scared when he started screaming. My apologies for the deception Felix." The other Monster, Felix, nodded in satisfaction before turning his gaze on me, when he spoke to me his words were soft and soothing helping me calm. "Hey there little buddy, the name's Felix. I work with your Dad here at our job. I'm gonna chase away all those nasty feeling's swirling inside you." He gently raised his hand, which was giving off a green light the same shade as his eyes, and laid it onto my skull. Immediately my lingering terror calmed, letting me finally relax from the constant feeling of stress that I had experienced.

I noticed I was feeling hollow and drained after I finally calmed down. I let out an involuntary whine at the uncomfortable sensation. Both the adults looked at me in surprise, before a look of realization settled across Gaster's face. "Ah, I was going to feed him when his night terror struck. I need to feed you now don't I my little Star? Especially after such an intense display of magic." He glanced over at the fridge and with a few gestures a familiar bottle full of purple fluid was in his free hand. "There we go, now drink your fill Sans, you need to recover."

While he fed me Gaster turned to look at Felix. "I understand this is likely to be an imposition to you, but can you watch over Sans tomorrow? I'm worried that this night terror might be a side effect of his DT treatment. I would be reassured if you were nearby in case something happened." Felix nodded with a smile, giving Gaster an amused look. "Of course, I'll even introduce him to my own little one! Cal will be happy to have a playmate around his age. It would also be good for them, as the both of them have empathic abilities."

As they continued their conversation, I finished my 'meal.' Satisfied I drifted off into a peaceful sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least Sans has some support besides a 'mildly' unprepared science dad.  
> Also, next chapter introduces baby Burgerpants! Won't that be nice?  
> Sans will finally be able to interact with someone his own 'age.'

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how often I will update this, but I will try my best to best to update every month. Hopefully it will end up being more often than that.
> 
> Also this doesn't have a beta, so if there are any big grammar mistakes please feel free to tell me.  
> Also leave a comment, even if it only something as simple as liking this story.


End file.
